Problèmes de sommeil
by Sad-idette
Summary: Clint a des problèmes de sommeil, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il souhaiterait. [Steve/Clint]


**Problèmes de sommeil**

Clint était passablement fatigué. Depuis quelque temps, il n'avait pas fait une seule nuit correcte et bien reposante. Et cela avait commencé lorsque Steve et lui-même partageaient le même lit. En effet, la relation des deux hommes avait grandement évolué, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous les Avengers, l'atmosphère devenait trop tendue. Depuis, le cumul de fatigue se faisait ressentir chez Clint, et pas forcément pour les raisons qu'il aurait préférées.

Lorsque Steve dormait dans un lit, ou n'importe où, il aimait apparemment prendre beaucoup d'espace. L'agent se réveillait régulièrement entouré des bras puissants du Captain ou même complètement écrasé par le corps massif de celui-ci, l'empêchant quelques fois de respirer correctement ou faisant augmenter leurs chaleurs corporelles, mais pas de façon très agréable. Dans ce genre de situation, Clint usait de toutes ses forces, à moitié endolories par le sommeil, et renvoyait le poids mort de l'autre côté du matelas. Pour ensuite se réveiller deux heures plus tard pour la même raison. Il en avait parlé à son compagnon et celui-ci lui avait affirmé qu'il ne se souvenait de rien et qu'il essayerait de faire attention la nuit prochaine, en vain.

Cette nuit ne fit pas exception. L'agent ne s'était réveillé que deux fois, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nuit. Il ouvrit lentement un oeil pour apercevoir les belles couleurs mauves de l'aube chassant le noir de la nuit qui semblait fuir derrière les hauts bâtiments de New York. Il fit glisser son regard sur l'horloge et referma prestement son oeil, trouvant l'heure adéquate pour une sieste matinale. Il s'étira et fut heureux de ne pas trouver Steve s'accrochant à lui tout en ronflant tranquillement, bien qu'un câlin ne lui ait pas déplu. Le Captain n'était même pas dans le lit. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, Clint en profita donc pour s'étaler au maximum et trouver une position confortable.

Alors qu'il commençait à se rendormir, un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se redressa sur le matelas pour apercevoir Steve, sous le porche de la porte de salle de bain, se tenant le bras en faisant la grimace. Clint lui jeta un regard noir.

"Steve !" Gronda la voix rauque et grave du brun. Le principal intéressé se tourna dans sa direction et pinça les lèvres, une mine coupable sur le visage.

"Désolé." Dit le Captain en essayant de transformer sa grimace en sourire.

"Même quand tu es réveillé tu m'empêches de dormir !" Grogna l'agent avant d'envoyer son oreiller sur son compagnon qui contra le coup sans mal.

"Je me suis cogné !" Se plaignit ce dernier tandis que Clint agrippait le second oreiller et se réinstallait confortablement sur le ventre, montrant son dos à Steve. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux en grommelant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer et un fin sourire éclaira son visage malgré lui. Le Captain enroula ses bras autour du corps de Clint, moula son torse puissant au dos offert et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

"Et maintenant tu m'écrases. Encore." Fit le brun tandis que Steve se cherchait une place confortable contre son corps.

"C'est pour te protéger." Répliqua le Captain avant de déposer de petits baisers sur l'épaule de Clint. Celui-ci eut un sourire tendre. Il savait que Steve repensait souvent à l'envoutement de Loki et que s'il recroisait le chemin du dieu, il lui ferait payer. Le blond n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'à un moment, il n'eût plus été Clint. Qu'il n'avait été qu'un jouet, un soldat de plomb sans vie, sans âme. Quand il y repensait, cela lui tordait les boyaux et il pourrait envoyer son bouclier jusqu'à la cellule de Loki sur Asgard pour lui faire prendre pleinement conscience de son échec s'il le pouvait.

Clint plia son bras libre pour poser sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon et chatouilla la peau pâle pour rassurer le blond. Celui-ci lui répondit par de nouveaux baisers dans le cou puis reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'agent. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes durant lesquelles Steve profitait des caresses tout en observant le paysage s'éclaircir lentement. Petit à petit, il sentit les caresses devenir de moins en moins appuyées et de moins en moins régulières. Il déposa un doux baiser dans le cou du brun et la main s'immobilisa complètement. Un léger ronflement régulier s'échappait du corps de Clint au même rythme que son torse qui se soulevait.

Steve s'éloigna en faisant attention de bien poser le bras de son compagnon sur le matelas pour ne pas le réveiller et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à poindre, inondant peu à peu la chambre de sa lumière et de sa chaleur, Steve rejoignit Clint, qui dormait toujours, et se cogna une nouvelle fois contre la porte. Tandis qu'il se frottait le bras pour essayer de soulager sa douleur tout en grognant, il reçut un oreiller en pleine tête. Une seconde plus tard, Clint lui sautait littéralement dessus en hurlant son prénom, les faisant tous les deux tomber au sol. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Steve ferait très attention les prochaines nuits.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

J'avoue qu'en général mes fanfictions ne sont pas très longues mais celle-ci bat les records ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avez pris en la lisant.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
